Politic and flu
by Shakespare
Summary: Un cas difficile lié à la politique, la bénélophobie de Lisbon, des pistes qui ne mènent nulle part. Le tout dans un fameux bouillon de pression et de rage. La recette d'une bon mélange de stress pour Lisbon...mais Jane veille sur elle. Jisbon.
1. Hided weakness and tough case

_Hey!_

_Aujourd'hui, jour de mon anniversaire CX, je publie le début - un peu court, je l'avoue - d'une histoire qui devait initialement être un OS mais qui est trop longue au final pour en être un. _

_Étant donné que j'ai eu vent de votre goût pour le suspense - pour les reviews à chaque chapitre aussi :) -, je ne publierai que...tous les deux jours, on va dire!_

_ Enfin, à vous de voir: dîtes-moi ce que vous préférez (si tant est que vous aimiez cette histoire - qui, je le rappelle, finit sur du Jisbon! ^^ )_

_J'en ai déjà trop dit! Je vous laisse à vos écrans et claviers, attendant vos critiques avec impatience._

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Elle l'avait échappé belle ! Une campagne de vaccination contre la grippe avait été lancée dans tout le département, il y a deux semaines. Lisbon s'était alors immédiatement faite passée pour malade puis avait prétexté un surplus de travail pour éviter la redoutable piqûre qu'elle détestait tant. Quitte à être malade plus tard, elle préférait ça à l'horreur de la sensation de l'aiguille qui transperce la peau, surtout lorsque c'était à l'épaule.

Personne ne s'était douté de rien, car elle avait acquis un certain savoir-faire - dû à l'expérience, sans doute - en ce qui concernait le mensonge, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher aux autres ses faiblesses et ses peurs.

La période de vaccination était désormais finie, un soulagement immense prit la place de sa peur. Elle se pensait désormais invulnérable, elle n'avait après tout de contact proche avec aucune personne. Et ce, depuis des années. Même si parfois, ça la désespérait, elle se sentait chanceuse lorsque des épidémies, telles que celle de la grippe, envahissaient la ville de Sacramento.

Enfin tranquille, elle pouvait risquer de s'aventurer tranquillement dans les couloirs sans être harcelée par Madeleine Hightower et travailler en paix ! Enfin, les fois où Jane ne la mettait pas dans le pétrin…

L'équipe avait une affaire en cours qui, bien que les intuitions de Jane se révélèrent à plusieurs reprises exactes, s'avérait bien plus compliquée que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusque-là.

En effet, le meurtre du haut dignitaire Gandha semblait prêt à bousculer les fondations d'une institution responsable de la sécurité mondiale, ce qui leur mettait à tous la pression. Ils devaient être vraiment délicats tout en étant efficaces. L'aspect politique des affaires excédait Lisbon mais elle avait conscience que la réputation et l'avenir du CBI dépendaient de leur façon de procéder et des préjudices que pourrait entraîner cette affaire sanglante pour l'image de l'ONU. Les autorisations et les mandats étaient de plus en plus difficiles à obtenir pour Hightower, les principales pistes explorées s'étant révélées jusque-là infructueuses : sa mauvaise humeur se répercutait d'ailleurs sur Lisbon. Celle-ci avait décidé d'éloigner son équipe de ce champ de mines, se chargeant de cette partie technique.

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt lui en étaient infiniment reconnaissants et le lui montraient par de petites attentions : le café, surtout. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient capables d'analyser son taux de caféine dans le sang par un simple regard sur les traits de son visage. Ils sentaient lorsqu'elle était à cran et faisaient tout pour la détendre.

« Bon, écoutez, merci de vous soucier de moi mais je veux que vous vous concentriez sur ce diplomate russe et son homologue saoudien. Il me semble qu'ils étaient en froid avec notre victime, c'est bien ce qu'il y avait dans votre dernier rapport, Cho, non ? »

_Cho : _- Oui, c'est bien ça.

_Rigsby : - _Van Pelt a essayé de les joindre mais son charme légendaire n'a eu aucun effet, ils ne veulent pas coopérer avec le CBI.

_Van Pelt [d'une voix faible, gênée mais pleine de reproches] : _- Wayne!…

_Lisbon : _- Merci pour ce commentaire si pertinent, Rigsby ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Hightower…encore une fois…Rigsby et Cho, mettez-vous en route, c'est notre seule piste valable pour le moment.

_Cho : _- Bien, patron.

_Rigsby : _- Merci, boss.

_Lisbon: _- Van Pelt, continuez à chercher des informations sur ces suspects et téléphonez-leur si vous trouvez quelque chose d'utile. Renseignez-vous également sur les moyens de contourner l'immunité diplomatique, ça doit être acquis par tout le monde avant la fin de l'enquête pour que l'on puisse les accuser de meurtre, quitte à leur faire perdre leurs postes en premier lieu, nous les aurons !

Elle avait parlé avec tant de détermination et de passion que la motivation de tous les membres de l'équipe s'en vit accrue d'un seul coup. Rigsby et Cho partirent vers la sortie, le regard et le pas décidé.


	2. Hightower office and lack of sleep

_Hey!_

_Merci beaucoup à vous! _

_Silhara: merci pour ton soutien et aussi de la précision technique ( **bénélophobique**, c'est noté!=) J'espère que tu en souffres pas trop, j'imagine que ça doit pas être évident...enfin, courage, je suis de tout cœur avec toi! ;)_

_MandyNormande_: _désolée pour le coup des commentaires anonymes désactivés, j'viens d'arriver alors je ne connais pas toutes les options. Mais ça y est: c'est activé! C'est bon signe si tu t'es quand même connectée! ^^ Merci. C= Et, oui, c'est un peu pour toi que j'ai parlé des reviews, bien que tu ne sois pas la seule à m'avoir fait part de ta déception. Je saurai, à l'avenir! :)_

_NinaixStory: Merci, ça me touche beaucoup! Et jtrouve que mon début ressemble à rien par rapport à la review que t'en as fait! ^^' J'espère donc que la suite te plaira!_

_Izarra-sub_:_ Merci à toi aussi! Oui, je me suis dit que ça serait bien parce que ça montrerait enfin ses faiblesses - et c'est un peu la hantise de Lisbon, en général, de paraître faible devant son équipe et devant le monde en général. Oui, Jane arrive enfin! Et il est toujours aussi coopératif avec Lisbon! ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Dine._

* * *

Lisbon inspira profondément. Elle sentait la température monter. Elle allait devoir affronter une énième fois le caractère bien trempée de sa patronne. Ça n'était pas chose facile, loin de là. Alors, lorsqu'elle vit Jane arriver d'un air détendu dans le couloir qui menait au bureau maudit, elle l'interpella :

« Ah ! Jane ! Encore un thé, hein ? Je commence à croire que vous m'évitez… Enfin ! Puisque vous êtes là, vous m'accompagnez voir Hightower. J'ai besoin de vous pour lui exposer la théorie de Cho de façon à ce que cela semble venir de vous. »

Jane avait l'air intrigué par son discours. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'informer de l'avancée de l'affaire. Il n'avait jamais été passionné par l'aspect politique du métier. Mais il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Alors il l'écouta le briefer.

_Jane : _- D'accord, et pourquoi moi, au juste ?

_Lisbon : _- C'est évident : vous êtes le chouchou, Jane ! Si ça vient de vous, ça passera. Avec toutes les demandes de mandats et d'autorisations qui n'ont mené nulle part sur cette affaire, j'ai toutes les chances qu'elle refuse ma demande, cette fois.

_Jane : _- Très bien. Et qui vous dit que cette piste mènera quelque part ?

_Lisbon : _- Mon instinct et ma confiance quant aux capacités de mon équipe.

_Jane : _- Donc, je dois me mouiller parce que votre instinct d'inspecteur aguerrie vous dit que cette piste est la bonne, c'est bien ça ?

Lisbon bouillait littéralement. Pourquoi Jane se comportait-il ainsi ? Il faisait tout pour l'énerver, ces derniers temps. Il était démotivé et ne lui faisait plus confiance du tout. Il ne l'aidait pas alors qu'elle se démenait pour son équipe.

_Lisbon : _- Jane, j'en ai vraiment assez de me battre contre vous. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous fassiez votre travail dans l'équipe et que vous m'aidiez quand vous en avez l'occasion. S'il vous plait.

_Jane : _- D'accord, mais c'est seulement parce que c'est vous.

Elle ne releva pas. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ses humeurs, de son comportement infantile, de ses pauses thé et de ses sourires inappropriés. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir présenter les responsables d'un meurtre devant la justice sans être bloquée par les restrictions, les immunités diplomatiques de l'ONU.

Elle bouillait de rage contre Jane qui jouait avec ses nerfs mais aussi pour les abrutis finis qui avaient choisi comme représentants officiels des individus immoraux qui profitaient de leurs protections pour commettre les pires atrocités …

Elle entra dans le bureau de Hightower après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, suivie de près par Jane qui semblait enfin comprendre sa tension.

Elle s'excusa du dérangement et présenta les faits avec l'aide de Jane. Hightower semblait plus détendue par la présence de celui-ci et Lisbon se demanda même à un certain moment si Jane ne l'avait pas hypnotisée. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard plein de suspicion auquel il répondit par un simple regard se voulant démonstratif de son innocence et par un haussement des épaules. Il fonctionnait toujours de la même façon face à ses accusations, toujours à nier, bien que tout l'accusait…

Madeleine Hightower accepta donc de faire son possible pour que Cho et Rigsby soient autorisés à interroger les représentants russe et saoudien.

Au moment où elle remercia Hightower et s'apprêtait à sortir, Lisbon chancela, ses jambes engourdies ne la supportant quasiment plus.

_Hightower : _- Hey ! Vous devriez vous reposer, agent Lisbon !

_Lisbon : _- Non, tout va bien, merci.

_Hightower : _- Ne jouez pas les dures, vous avez visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Et puis, vos traits sont tirés. Vous avez vraiment besoin de dormir.

_Lisbon : _- Je vous assure que je vais bien. Mon équipe a besoin de moi.

_Hightower : - _Pour faire la navette entre eux et ici, merci, j'avais compris. Je ne pense pas être si terrible que ça, vous devriez les inviter à venir d'eux-mêmes et non à vous laisser les materner !

_Lisbon : _- Oui, madame.

_Hightower : - _Jane, je sais que vous n'avez aucun ordre à recevoir de moi mais pourriez-vous vous assurer que l'agent Lisbon se repose quelques heures dans son bureau ?

_Jane : _- Pas de problème !

Jane s'avança vers Lisbon, s'apprêtant à la soutenir jusqu'à son bureau mais elle refusa.

_Lisbon : _- Je vous jure que je v…

_Hightower : _- Allons, agent Lisbon, ne faites pas la forte tête. Si ça peut vous aider : je vous ordonne de vous reposer. Maintenant, laissez Jane vous aider à ne pas vous écrouler et quittez mon bureau afin que je passe ce fameux coup de fil.

_Lisbon : _- Très bien, madame. Encore merci, madame.

Jane l'accompagna dans son bureau et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans un mot.

_Lisbon : _- J'ai seulement besoin d'une bonne dose de café, vous savez.

Il laissa le silence s'installer puis, ayant trouvé un arrangement, il répondit :

_Jane : _- Je ne peux pas vous forcer à dormir mais je vous le recommande fortement. Je ne vous aiderai pas à vous doper à la caféine, je sais que vous êtes incapable de vous rendre à la cuisine. Alors, ce que je vous propose c'est que vous dormiez au minimum 30 minutes, que je prenne votre téléphone et que j'y réponde pour que vous soyez tranquille et qu'à votre réveil, je vous apporte un bon café. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

_Lisbon : _- D'accord…

Et à peine eut-il fermé les stores et la porte de son bureau que Lisbon plongea dans un sommeil agité.


	3. Endless tension &unexpected apprehension

_Hey!_

_Encore merci de votre soutien. Et finalement, j'en publie un par jour parce que j'aime bien les rendez-vous quotidiens (recevoir des notifications pour découvrir la suite d'une fanfic qu'on aime, jtrouve ça agréable perso, surtout quand c'est quotidien ^^)! _

_Je vous laisse en compagnie d'une Lisbon protégée contre son gré par un Jane attentif et attentionné, un Jane comme on l'aime vraiment. C-;_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sueur, terrifiée par une chose dont elle ne se souvenait même plus – elle avait toujours oublié ses cauchemars mais elle savait qu'ils devaient être liés à ses parents ou aux multiples horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie.

Jane arriva quelques secondes plus tard, un café à la main mais l'air inquiet.

« Lisbon ! Tout va bien ? »

Il était essoufflé et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait.

_Lisbon : _- Oui, pourquoi ?

_Jane : _- Vous veniez juste de crier alors je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon thé…vous allez bien, c'est sûr ?

_Lisbon : _- Oui, bien sûr, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété, sûrement un cauchemar, comme d'habitude…voilà pourquoi je ne dors jamais ici. Dîtes-moi, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

_Jane : _- A peu près une heure. Cho et Rigsby viennent de revenir de l'ONU. D'ailleurs, ils se demandent si vous allez bien, vous devriez aller les voir. Je retourne à mon thé, vous voulez que je vous accompagne jusqu'à leurs bureaux ?

_Lisbon : _- Non, c'est bon, je vais mieux, merci. J'y vais dans deux minutes.

_Jane : _- Allons Lisbon, arrêtez de toujours vouloir faire bonne figure devant eux. Ils sont humains et doivent comprendre que vous l'êtes, vous aussi. Vous n'êtes pas sans faille alors venez avant que je décide de vous laisser sur ce canapé pour le reste de la journée !

_Lisbon : _- Bon, d'accord. Mais rendez-moi mon portable et cessez de me materner !

Il acquiesça avec un sourire de satisfaction. Lisbon détestait ces moments où il lui faisait comprendre sa vulnérabilité mais elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience un jour ou l'autre, alors elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

_Rigsby : _- Hey boss ! ça va mieux? On a entendu dire que vous vous sentiez mal tout à l'heure…

_Lisbon : _- J'avais seulement besoin de me reposer un moment, rien de grave ! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous m'apportez comme nouvelles ?

_Cho : - _Heureux de vous revoir, boss. Apparemment, les diplomates russe et saoudien ont des alibis en béton pour le soir du meurtre mais rien ne les empêcherait d'avoir eu recours aux services d'un professionnel.

_Van Pelt : _- Wayne…euh…Rigsby est allé demander l'accord de Hightower pendant que vous dormiez : je suis en train de vérifier les appels des cellulaires des deux suspects pour faire le lien entre un éventuel réseau ou gang susceptible d'avoir tué Mr Ghanda.

_Lisbon : _- Bien. Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

_Van Pelt : - _Pour l'instant, j'ai une liste d'une dizaine de personnes avec un casier judiciaire pour chacun des diplomates suspectés. Plus ceux qui sont supposés en lien avec le cartel de la drogue et la mafia…

_Lisbon : _- Beaucoup de travail en perspective, donc.

_Cho : _- En réalité, la plupart sont suivis par des agents de probation alors on est en mesure de vérifier leurs alibis plus rapidement que prévu. On était justement en train de finir la première liste, celle du saoudien, sans résultat.

_Lisbon : _- Bon travail. Continuez comme ça. Et tenez moi au courant si vous obtenez quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine - doucement car ses jambes restaient lourdes et sa tête bourdonnait -, cherchant Jane pour mettre les choses au clair.

Elle le vit, l'interpella et aperçut l'heure sur le micro-ondes :

« Je le savais ! Vous m'avez encore menti ! »

_Jane : _- Quoi ? Je ne compr…ah ! Je n'ai fait que vous épargner d'un sentiment de culpabilité inutile ! Regardez, tout va bien, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans vous pendant un petit moment !

_Lisbon : _- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin que vous me ménagiez. Deux heures, Jane ! Deux heures ! Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

_Jane : _- Vous vous êtes vue dans un miroir avant d'affirmer que vous allez bien ? Vous avez un teint cadavérique, vous transpirez et vous ne tenez que difficilement debout…

_Lisbon : _- Je ne vous demande pas de jouer les garde-malades, il me semble. Je vous ai simplement encouragé à vous investir un peu plus dans le travail d'équipe en ce qui concerne cette affaire, pas en ce qui me concerne.

_Jane : _- Prenez donc un café ! Ou plutôt une boisson fraîche. Vous fondez littéralement sur place. Je me demande si vous ne couvez pas quelque ch…

Mais, à ce moment, Cho entra dans la cuisine d'un pas pressé.

« On a trouvé une piste intéressante, en rapport avec le diplomate russe, Sergueï Maldov. L'agent de probation d'un membre de gang soi-disant retiré du monde des affaires, nous a informé de l'absence de nouvelles de son petit protégé. Pas de signe de vie depuis la veille du meurtre. On a contacté la police de Sacramento pour qu'ils diffusent un avis de recherche et ils ont finalement fixé un barrage routier. Dans moins de deux heures, ils nous l'enverront ici, c'est sûr. »

Lisbon le remercia et, avec l'aide de Jane, elle alla tous les féliciter de leur découverte dans leurs bureaux. Elle faiblit tout à coup mais voulant rester discrète devant son équipe, Jane fut le seul à le sentir. Elle tentait une nouvelle fois de cacher ses faiblesses. Mais il la força une nouvelle fois à s'asseoir, sur son canapé à lui cette fois, signe qu'il se souciait réellement d'elle…

_Van Pelt : _- Chef, vous voulez qu'on continue nos recherches ?

_Lisbon : _- Oui, mais concentrez-vous sur la façon dont vous pourriez tirer les aveux du suspect qu'on nous amènera bientôt.

_Rigsby : _- D'accord. Et chef,…Hightower m'a demandé de la mettre au courant si on trouvait quelque chose de solide : je devrais aller lui dire, d'après vous ?

_Lisbon : _- Encore cet aspect politique…Bon, allez-y. Il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver, elle doit en avoir assez de nos pistes sans suite…

« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne fera pas tout foirer… », marmonna-t-elle, sans avoir vraiment conscience que Jane l'entendait.

_Jane : _- Oui, espérons…Au fait, vous voulez de l'eau fraîche, Lisbon ?

_Lisbon : _- O..oui, pourquoi pas ... Merci.

_Jane : _- Vous avez vraiment l'air mal en point…

_Van Pelt : _- C'est vrai, patron, vous devriez voir un médec…

_Lisbon : _- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, vous deux. Je vous dis que je vais bien. C'est juste un peu de fatigue, rien de plus !

_Van Pelt : _- Mais vous semblez avoir de la tempér…

_Lisbon : _- Van Pelt, arrêtez ça tout de suite! Vous avez encore du travail, bien que je pense que l'affaire soit sur le point d'être close. Je me demande si Hightower accepterait de jouer de ses relations pour pouvoir faire en sorte d'arrêter Sergueï Maldov. Au pire des cas, le principal meurtrier de Gandha sera derrière les barreaux pour longtemps. Mais ça me ferait du mal de savoir qu'un autre criminel court en liberté. Un individu immoral qui paradoxalement, aide à diriger une organisation responsable de la paix dans le monde…

Le silence se fît. Jane laissa Lisbon sur le canapé pour aller discuter avec Hightower.

Cho annonça soudain la venue de Chris Hahn, le suspect numéro un, dans les bureaux du CBI.


	4. Hopeless justice and weakness appears

Lisbon voulut être informée en direct de son arrivée, craignant qu'un incident se produise sur le chemin. Elle fut donc, quelques minutes plus tard, en contact avec les policiers de Sacramento qui détenaient Mr Hahn. Le parcours se passait apparemment sans encombre et les agents s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bâtiment du CBI: ils coupèrent le téléphone, sachant pertinemment que rien ne leur arriverait dans des locaux officiels.

Lisbon fut rassurée, mais voulut tout de même être présente jusqu'au bout, quitte à tirer sur son corps et à dépenser toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Bien sûr, elle n'y arriverait pas sans aide...

_Lisbon : _- Van Pelt, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi froide tout à l'heure... Vous voulez bien m'aider à aller accueillir Mr Hahn devant la cage d'ascenseur, s'il vous plait ?

_Van Pelt : _- D'accord, chef. Mais… sans vouloir vous paraître irrespectueuse, vous êtes loin d'être froide ! Au contraire, vous avez de la température…vous êtes certaine de vouloir… ? Je peux y aller, si vous voul…

_Lisbon : - _ Je sais que l'affaire se termine mais pas de jeu de mots pour l'instant, surtout aussi nul. _[Elle sourit légèrement] _

Van Pelt l'observa d'un air intrigué pendant un moment. Lisbon agissait bizarrement, elle ne souriait pas et ne taquinait pas les membres de son équipe, c'était Jane qui faisait ça. Et, tous le savaient, il le faisait pour alléger l'atmosphère quand lui-même ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Mauvais signe, donc...Mais Lisbon enchaîna d'un ton plus professionnel:

_Lisbon : _- Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui se passe à la seconde !

Van Pelt la soutenait, aidé par Cho et, attendant devant l'ascenseur, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : les numéros qui affichaient les étages leur apprirent que quelqu'un avait pris l'ascenseur du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage. Le premier étage était l'étage le moins fréquenté, il était évident que les personnes dans l'ascenseur ne désiraient pas sortir au premier étage, les agents de police de Sacramento voulaient se rendre au deuxième, à la criminelle, ici !

Lisbon fit comprendre à ses collègues qu'elle se rendrait, avec ou sans eux, quitte à souffrir le martyr à cause de sa fatigue, au premier étage pour vérifier son hypothèse.

Alors que Cho et Van Pelt tentaient de la raisonner et de la convaincre de rester à l'étage, Jane sortit du bureau de Hightower, suivie par celle-ci et par Rigsby, se dirigeant vers eux.

Lisbon sût alors que ses craintes étaient justifiées et ce, rien qu'en voyant l'air désolé et blasé de Jane. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucune parole. Pour une fois, elle lisait clair dans les traits de ses congénères.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Dans les bureaux du CBI ? Mais où va le monde ? »

A chaque question - question rhétorique qui perçait l'air, Lisbon criant de toutes ses forces -, le silence suivait. Puis Jane prit parti, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une affaire liée et bloquée par la...

_Jane : _- ... politique, Lisbon!…Je l'ai toujours dit…Pas besoin de se donner de faux espoirs…

_Hightower : _- Je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'agissements, sachez-le, agent Lisbon. Mais le sort de Mr Hahn n'est visiblement plus de notre ressort.

_Lisbon : _- Bien sûr, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-on protéger un être aussi répugnant que Maldov sous prétexte qu'il est le représentant pitoyable de tout un peuple ? Merde !

Lisbon sentit soudainement ses forces l'abandonner. Elle perdait tout espoir en ce qui concernait la justice d'un monde qu'elle voyait s'obscurcir, et, en même temps, toute combativité quant à son état... Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait en effet de la fièvre, que ses membres lui tiraient atrocement, qu'elle avait des bouffées de chaleur, que sa tête bourdonnait et que ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol avant de pouvoir entendre la suite du discours de défense des politiques d'Hightower.

C'était elle, c'était de sa faute ! Rigsby l'avait prévenue de l'identité de leur suspect numéro un. Résultat : elle avait protégé ses arrières en choisissant de le livrer à une institution immorale plutôt que de le livrer à la justice. Elle lui en voudrait longtemps pour ce choix, c'était certain.

Elle reprit conscience, encore sur le sol, entourée de Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby.

_Jane : _- Tout va bien, Lisbon. Hightower est partie chercher un médecin. On va vous emmener jusqu'à votre bureau et vous allez vous reposer.

Lisbon ne trouvait pas la force de protester mais elle était toujours consternée par l'injustice d'un monde auquel elle avait honte d'appartenir. Elle pleurait en silence, dégoûtée du système.

Cho et Rigsby la portèrent jusqu'au canapé, respectant sa peine et l'observant lâcher les vannes – pour la première fois, ils la voyaient telle qu'elle était, avec toutes ses faiblesses, exprimant enfin ses sentiments – et ce, en silence. Ils la laissèrent en compagnie de Van Pelt et de Jane après lui avoir souhaité un prompt rétablissement. Jane resta à l'écart jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, alors que Van Pelt tentait de calmer Lisbon, lui glissant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, lui assurant que le monde n'était pas aussi moche, en général, qu'ils se battraient à nouveau tous ensemble contre l'injustice, dès elle se sentirait mieux. Elle lui dit qu'il était temps d'accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas possible de résoudre toutes les affaires du monde, même avec Jane dans l'équipe. Cela fit sourire Lisbon. Van Pelt le vit comme un signe encourageant et continua à la soutenir comme elle le pouvait.

Le médecin arriva enfin, visiblement et malheureusement surpris de l'état de Lisbon. Il était suivi de Hightower et, lorsque Lisbon l'aperçut, elle hurla pour la faire sortir.

« Vous êtes inhumaine, vous n'avez jamais cru en la justice et vous vous vendez pour un peu de reconnaissance auprès des pourris de ce monde ! Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder en face ? »

Le médecin encouragea Madeleine à se retirer pour le bien de chacun - autant pour le calme de Lisbon que pour son bien-être à elle - et Jane la raccompagna, s'excusant des paroles de Lisbon, plaidant la folie – ou du moins, un état de fatigue et de détresse immense qui lui faisait dire ce qu'elle ne pensait pas...pas forcément. Elle était juste désespérée par l'état des choses, par un système où la politique primait sur la justice et l'avait trouvée comme bouc-émissaire, par défaut.

Hightower le savait et, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien à la suite d'un tel jugement, surtout de la part de son meilleur élément, elle rassura Jane en lui affirmant qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle en reparlerait avec Lisbon dès que celle-ci irait mieux, en espérant qu'elle y arrive...

Jane revint dans le bureau de Lisbon au moment où le médecin s'apprêtait à partir. Il lui résuma l'état de Lisbon – la grippe, tout le monde l'avait alors deviné -, le caractérisant de préoccupant par rapport à ce que cela aurait pu être si elle l'avait admis avant - et lui annonça sa principale recommandation : le plus de repos possible, sans attendre, et un soutien psychologique pendant quelques temps.

Van Pelt passa une heure au chevet de Lisbon, Jane l'observant en silence, souriant devant une scène aussi encourageante – Lisbon guérirait sûrement de son problème de confiance en elle-même et en eux. Elle remercia Grace aussi chaleureusement qu'elle le pouvait lorsque celle-ci montra des signes de fatigue et, malgré ses protestations, lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle. Jane acquiesça lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il comptait rester avec Lisbon. Rassurée et exténuée, elle prit congé.


	5. End of tension and true moments

_Hey!_

_Voilà la dernière partie de l'histoire où Jane et Lisbon se retrouvent seuls, Jane en garde-malade et Lisbon tentant de lui résister tant bien que mal..._

_Encore merci de votre soutien. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Dine.  
_

* * *

« Bon, maintenant, je rentre chez moi. »

_Jane : - _Vous rigolez ? Vous n'êtes pas en état !

_Lisbon : _- Eh bien, aidez-moi.

Lisbon se releva en position assise. Jane s'assit à côté d'elle, posa un coussin sur ses propres jambes et la força à se rallonger, la tête sur le coussin. Elle avait beau être habituellement résistante à toute force, elle ne put se débattre longtemps cette fois, même contre Jane.

_Lisbon : _- Allez, vous savez que je n'aime pas dormir ici, je vous l'ai dit. Vous voulez m'entendre crier et me ridiculiser encore une fois, c'est ça ?

_Jane : _- Arrêtez de toujours penser que mon seul but est de vous ridiculiser et d'avoir peur du ridicule. Les cauchemars, ça arrive à tout le monde, il n'y a aucune honte à ça, surtout avec ce que vous avez vécu. Je connais ce phénomène et je n'ai pas peur que les autres le découvrent...même si je préfère le cacher quand je le peux... Mais là, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous n'êtes pas en état, je le répète. Et puis, vous devriez essayer de partager, ça vous ferait du bien et vous empêcherait de raccourcir votre vie à cause d'un ulcère...

_Lisbon : _- Peut-être…mais j'ai la hantise de ne plus être respectée après avoir exposé mes sentiments au grand jour…regardez ce que ça donne avec Madeleine! Je l'aime bien d'habitude, je la respecte...et là, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler: résultat, je suis sûre qu'elle me déteste, maintenant! Je ne sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens sans exploser. Je fais toujours tout foirer ! C'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à tout intérioriser...C'est la seule solution pour moi...

_Jane : _- Bon, d'accord, vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte en ce qui la concerne. Elle a beau être déçue car elle vous considère comme son meilleur élément – eh oui, c'est mal de cafter mais il fallait que je vous le dise -, elle comprend parce que vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état et vous parlera une fois guérie. En attendant, vous pourriez songer à une manière d'extérioriser sans exploser, en ne parlant qu'avec moi, par exemple. Je serai toujours là pour vous, vous savez.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, Lisbon songeant aux paroles de Jane, se demandant s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose de plus...

_Jane: - _Ou avec Van Pelt! Elle avait l'air capable de voir au-delà de votre carapace, pour une fois, vous devriez essayer de vous en faire une am...

_Lisbon : _- ...merci, Jane…oui c'est vrai qu'elle est gentille et que ça pourrait me faire du bien de lui parler, en tant qu'amie. Mais je ne sais pas très bien si je serais capable de lui donner des ordres après ça...

Elle rit un peu, un rire gêné... Jane voyait enfin la vraie Teresa Lisbon, sans carapace, sans artifice, juste Teresa. Celle qui était sensible et vulnérable, celle qui lui plaisait parce qu'elle était honnête envers elle-même et envers les autres...

_Jane : _- De rien.

Un silence se fit, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait oh! combien il la soutenait. Ils se sourirent. Jane ne résistait cependant pas à l'envie de la taquiner maintenant qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir: comme pour la tester, il lui dit:

_Jane: - _Mais au fait! La prochaine fois que vous avez l'occasion de vous faire vacciner contre la grippe, luttez donc contre votre peur des aiguilles. Ça nous évitera bien des frayeurs! Et si vous retombez malade un jour, n'essayez plus de le cacher, ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses, comme vous pouvez le constater! Si vous n'êtes pas bien, dîtes-le moi, je m'occuperai de vous, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux!

Lisbon pensa alors à une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'avouer dans une autre situation: elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Elle voulait qu'il soit tout le temps là pour elle, qu'il soit présent même lorsqu'elle se sentait bien, parce qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment bien que quand il était là...

Elle se sentait bien à ce moment, mais faible aussi, vulnérable, pleine de sentiments contradictoires…pourtant, elle ne cédait pas, sa carapace non plus :

_Lisbon : -_ J'essaierai d'y penser... Mais pour l'instant, je veux vraiment rentrer chez moi! Et ce n'est pas un simple consultant qui m'en empêchera.

"Un simple consultant? Oui, mais attentionné, attirant, ... Lisbon se demanda combien de temps ses pensées pourraient lui faire perdre à énumérer ses qualités..."

_Jane : _- Oh que si. Vous n'êtes même plus en état de vous défendre contre une simple pression sur la cage thoracique. Démonstration.

En effet, Lisbon avait beau lutter contre Jane, celui-ci la maîtrisait d'une seule main, la repoussant vers lui d'une simple pression. Elle abandonna, la main qu'elle tentait d'utiliser comme levier encore posée sur celle de Jane, elle-même posée sur son abdomen.

« Je ne m'endormirai pas, de toute façon. »

_Jane : _- C'est ça, oui…Vous étiez également persuadée que les paroles de Van Pelt ne vous atteindraient pas, ne vous toucheraient pas, ne vous calmeraient pas. Mais elles l'ont fait, elles vous ont rassurée. Van Pelt est douée lorsqu'il s'agit de s'occuper de quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie, de lui fournir de l'attention et du réconfort…vous devriez apprendre d'elle…elle est vraiment douée pour ça…maintenant, vous vous endormez doucement…

Et en effet, les paroles de Jane la berçant, Lisbon se détendit, reposa la tête sur le coussin et ferma ses lourdes paupières.

La main toujours posée sur celle de Jane, elle la serra en s'endormant. Jane fit de même, continuant à lui souffler des mots rassurants. Puis Lisbon sentit sa main commencer à lui caresser l'abdomen de façon cyclique, de la même manière que le faisait sa mère quand elle était petite. A cette pensée, une larme perla à son œil mi-clos. Jane, de son autre main, la lui essuya délicatement, quelques instant plus tard. Puis il lui caressa les cheveux et serra sa main un peu plus fort dans un moment de tendresse infinie.

Vint le moment tant redouté du cauchemar : le cœur de Lisbon battait plus fort, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses membres se contractaient et elle gémissait, se débattant contre les démons de son passé. Jane, bien qu'à peine éveillé, prit conscience de son état et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle commença à se détendre et, peu à peu, sa température baissa et son cœur ralentit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle était dans les bras de Jane, qui continuait à la serrer contre lui : il fronçait les sourcils d'une façon révélatrice, visiblement soucieux de son état. Il s'était endormi, glissant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Leurs corps étaient donc totalement en contact mais Lisbon ne se sentit étrangement pas gênée ou étouffée par la présence de Jane. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt bien, avec lui. Elle sentait que la grippe avait moins d'emprise sur son corps, elle allait mieux. Grâce à lui, et à Grace Van Pelt, qui l'avait soutenue, mais surtout grâce à lui.

Elle se retourna complètement vers lui et l'observa dans son intégralité, tous les traits de son visage, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux en amande, son nez fin et ses lèvres qui ne souriaient plus, pour une fois. Il avait le front plissé, l'air inquiet, il se souciait peut-être d'elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... Elle déposa alors, délicatement et prudemment, bien qu'impulsivement, un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle aimait ça, être impulsive, ne plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, agir sans préméditation...et embrasser Jane, surtout...Elle n'était pas consciente que Jane était réveillé lui-aussi, alors, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, elle sursauta.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bonjour, belle endormie ! Vous allez mieux ? »

Teresa acquiesça, rougissant quelque peu et ne sachant que dire. Il l'observa un moment, laissant le silence s'installer dans la nuit. Puis, il se risqua à dire :

« Bien. Vous me rassurez. Permettez que je vous rende ce que vous m'avez gracieusement offert il y a quelques instants. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, intention que Teresa n'avait d'ailleurs pas, il lui rendit son baiser, mais cette fois, ce fut un baiser fougueux, passionné, et surtout, réciproque.

Ils se sourirent dans la nuit, profitant de ce moment unique et si particulier. Leur moment à eux. Leur secret, si beau et si précieux...

Ce fut une soirée magique, presque irréelle: Lisbon n'aurait jamais pensé que son simple bureau serait l'endroit où cela se produirait, où elle goûterait au plaisir défendu, où elle comblerait ses moindres désirs, et avec Patrick Jane, l'individu le plus insupportablement désirable et attentionné qu'elle connaissait...

Il lui apprendrait à exprimer ses sentiments, elle lui apprendrait à vaincre sa soif de vengeance et à vivre au présent. Ils s'aideraient mutuellement à être eux-mêmes et à prendre conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être en vie, ici et maintenant, à partager des moments ensemble, et avec les autres, à redécouvrir le monde et ses douceurs, à apprécier le bonheur simple, à aimer et être aimé, pour de vrai.

_The End_


End file.
